


GEN Ghost!Jean and Homeless kid!Marco

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean is a ghost and tries to fix his hair and Marco joins him, in more than a way





	GEN Ghost!Jean and Homeless kid!Marco

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like angst and sadness, click out of this short one shot real quick

Jean was trying to put his hair down, but it would jump right in the same position, no matter how much effort he put in putting them down again.   
“Why did I have to die during naptime on that freaking boat, I am stuck with bedhair forever!”  
A chuckle behind him made him jump, and, turning around, he saw a skinny kid, all hunger and freckles, staring at him and laughing behind his hand.   
“What do you want?”  
“I heard someone talking and I came to check who it was. I’m Marco, by the way”  
“I was Jean, nice to meet you” Jean wasn’t usually polite or kind, but when a person could see him, it meant they were pretty close to join him across the line, and when it was a kid just like him, he couldn’t take it.  
They talked a little, until Marco told him he had to go home.  
Their meeting became a constant in both their lives, and for weeks they would spend the day talking and catching fishes in the river under the bridge they met upon, but one day Marco couldn’t stop shivering and coughing  
“Jean..does it hurt?”  
“Sleep”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know if dying hurts when you’re awake, but I know it doesn’t when you’re asleep”  
Marco nodded and put his head on Jean’s legs, until the day before, he would have passed through his body.  
When he woke up, Jean was smiling bitterly at him   
“Now you’re stuck with bedhair forever too”  
“At least we have each other”  
“Yeah…we do”


End file.
